


慕尼黑雨夜

by MAXBB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: 13/14赛季，巴萨的表现不太好，里奥莫名其妙的去德国找瓜迪奥拉，他们莫名其妙的做爱。
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Pep Guardioal
Kudos: 5





	慕尼黑雨夜

里奥出现在别墅门前的时候门外正下着大雨，豆大的雨点将这位身价上亿的球员淋得湿透，雨水顺着衣角滴滴答答往下流，深棕色的细软发丝被雨水打湿错乱地贴在额头，和温暖干燥的室内形成鲜明对比。  
瓜迪奥拉一把将里奥拽进客厅，本有满肚子指责的言语在看到里奥落水小狗一般的眼神后便全都吞回肚子里，拍拍他的肩膀让他先去洗澡，感冒了就不好了。里奥抿着嘴唇，按着瓜迪奥拉指示的方向走进浴室，在干净的地砖上留下一连串的水痕。瓜迪奥拉看着摆在门边的黑色折叠伞，陷入沉思。  
瓜迪奥拉以为里奥会去度假，或者去找阿圭罗之类的好友排解这个赛季的苦闷，但没想到他会来找自己。瓜迪奥拉与梅西，是师徒，也算恋人，只是这段关系在瓜迪奥拉第二次离开巴萨的时候就心照不宣的被抹淡了。没有人知道教练办公室里或是在两人在巴萨罗那的房子里曾经发生过什么，甚至现在双方可能都不太能够记得清楚。

里奥洗完澡出来，冷白的皮肤上泛着被热水熏出的粉色，他穿着瓜迪奥拉的浴袍，前教练的浴袍把巴萨的当家球星衬托得更加小巧，惹人怜爱。里奥不言不语越过瓜迪奥拉自径做到沙发上，就像之前的每一次赌气一样。  
也像之前一样，瓜迪奥拉总是先做出妥协的那个，他拿了吹风机走到里奥身后，为他吹起了头发。  
粗糙的手指穿过发根，熟悉的温柔的触感让里奥忍不住想要贴近，但他忍住了。莫名其妙的，他就是很生瓜迪奥拉的气，他知道这个赛季的失利与瓜迪奥拉没有任何干系，也知道瓜迪奥拉当初的离开也有缘由，然而他那并未完全褪去的小孩子心性让他忍不住责怪，埋怨瓜迪奥拉当初为什么要离开。而且离开得如此果断，好像从没爱过这支俱乐部，从未爱过他。  
“leo，你怎么突然过来了？”还是瓜迪奥拉先打破了沉默，他问道。指缝中细软的触感和沙发上熟悉的男孩让瓜迪奥拉恍惚间以为又回到了那段梦幻的岁月，但是他又很清醒。这里是慕尼黑，不是巴萨罗那。  
“我想你，pep。”里奥抓住年长者的手腕，转身起身吻上瓜迪奥拉干燥的嘴唇。  
吹风机脱手掉在地板上，连带着插头的脱落。  
他们还从未说过分手，还有着恋人之间的羁绊。

里奥的吻技与他们之间的第一次接吻有很大的进步，他侵略性地摁住瓜迪奥拉的脖颈不让他推开自己，抬起头紧紧贴住那双嘴唇。灵活的舌头执拗地顶开唇齿探入口腔，像吃棒棒糖一样熟练地纠缠起瓜迪奥拉的舌头。里奥一直都是瓜迪奥拉最好的学生，在任何方面都是。  
胡渣蹭得里奥面颊痒痒的，吻的主动权也慢慢移交到对方手中，一切都这么熟悉，久违的安定感又回到身边。里奥需要一个锚，瓜迪奥拉就曾经似他的锚。  
“这么了leo？”瓜迪奥拉主动结束了这个吻，他轻轻捏住爱徒的下颚问，温柔一如往常。  
“我想操你。”里奥答非所问，执拗地看着瓜迪奥拉。当初在身边撒欢的小狗已经开始慢慢透露出狩猎者的气息，‘  
瓜迪奥拉下意识想抽回手，里奥的手劲却大得要命，他嘴巴张开想要说什么，可还是什么都没说出口。  
“好... ...”’  
瓜迪奥拉曾因为离开巴萨罗那耗费了几乎所有的勇气。  
瓜迪奥拉的反应在里奥的意料之中，他没动，看着年长的爱人脱去白T和休闲裤，跪在自己面前。

麦色的粗糙手掌握住细瘦结实的脚踝，在高起的脚背上落下一吻，柔软湿润的唇舌沿着胫骨一路向上，含住还未勃起的性器。潮湿的口腔包裹住阴茎，以舌面服帖地抵着柱身吞吐起来。里奥坐在沙发上看着瓜迪奥拉给自己口交的样子：多情的眼睛垂下，睫毛卷翘，眼角泛着几道浅浅的温柔的岁月纹路。他忍不住抚上瓜迪奥拉的眼角，弯下腰在他后颈处落下一吻。  
他们的每一次做爱都是温柔的，每一个吻、每一次扩张、每一次侵入瓜迪奥拉都小心翼翼，里奥在他身下柔软的像只小羊，被肏得像一滩甜水。  
可现在的平静总透着一股风雨欲来的气息。  
没有润滑剂，瓜迪奥拉只能用口水和里奥的体液代替润滑，一只手撑着地砖，一只手往后探向臀缝。他跪在地板上，凉意入侵，膝盖有些疼；润滑不够，许久没有被使用过的后穴被手指强行撑开，也有些疼。  
里奥低头，能清楚地看到瓜迪奥拉轻颤的睫毛，只是瓜迪奥拉不说话，他也不说话。  
瓜迪奥拉吐出里奥的性器，本就颜色漂亮的嘴唇被磨得红肿。里奥顺势捏着瓜迪奥拉的肩膀吻了上去，把人带到沙发上，还不忘在年长者腰的位置塞一个抱枕。  
里奥恶劣地学着瓜迪奥拉以前的样子，握住丰腴的腿根肉将双腿往两边推，退役的前球员比不得年轻人的柔韧，韧带紧绷的感觉让瓜迪奥拉头皮发麻。  
“leo... ...”瓜迪奥拉低唤道，低哑湿润的嗓子包含着一丝难堪的恳求。  
里奥看了瓜迪奥拉一眼，泛红的眼眶让瓜迪奥拉心头为之一颤。里奥没有给予回应，就着这个姿势双膝抵着沙发扶着性器操了进去。这是里奥第一次操瓜迪奥拉，对方的穴肉就像本人一样热情，但扩张不足的紧涩感让他寸步难行。瓜迪奥拉调整着呼吸，让自己能更好的接受里奥。  
这小子哪里都小，该小的地方偏不小，瓜迪奥拉苦中作乐地想到。里奥彻底插入的时候，两人的皮肤上已经泌出了一层薄薄的汗，像两尾从水里捞出来的鱼。

里奥好像有瓜迪奥拉皮肤饥渴症一般，埋在肩膀上又啃又咬，从肩膀到锁骨尖一片狼藉。他此前从来没有操人的经验，凭着直觉横冲直撞，顶得瓜迪奥拉难受得很。  
“leo... ...leo，慢一点... ...”瓜迪奥拉紧紧抱住里奥，脖子往后抻，似是想要逃离，可腿根却紧紧贴着里奥的胯。  
“难受？”里奥从瓜迪奥拉胸前抬头，眼眶、鼻尖、脸颊都泛着红色，巧克力棕的眼眸天真湿润，“可是我也好难受，pep。”  
里奥的攻势没有减弱，只是找到年长者的敏感点后终于能让他在这场性爱中汲取到快感。两个人都没有说话，偌大的厅房里只有他们做爱的声音：皮肉相撞的声音，抽出插入带出的水声，隐忍的呻吟和粗重的低喘。  
我在操他，我可以占有他，但是我留不住他，里奥突然感觉很委屈，从罗萨里奥到巴萨罗那，他好像一直在失去，一直在送别，从来留不住任何人。

感受到肩头不正常的湿漉感，瓜迪奥拉慌了，他慌乱地揪着里奥的头发把里奥从自己的肩膀上挖出来。小跳蚤的眼睛比刚才更加湿润，泪水从发红的眼眶涌出，抽皱着鼻子。瓜迪奥拉吻去里奥的眼泪，这不是他第一次这么做，只是觉得这次眼泪的味道格外咸涩。  
他的小王子要开始新的征程了。

“leo，射进来。”瓜迪奥拉说道，他索性把双腿都缠上了里奥的腰，把自己的小个爱人整个圈进怀里。  
“会生病的。”里奥看着两人交合的地方，看着浅褐的小口被自己的性器撑开，艳红的穴肉因为自己抽插的缘故而被性器带出一点的样子，艰难拒绝。  
“没关系，我会清理好的。”瓜迪奥拉笑着说，他吻了吻里奥的眉心，又吻了吻里奥的唇角。  
瓜迪奥拉虽然感性多情，但同时他的心肠也很硬，只有在面对里奥的时候，他的心软得一塌糊涂。  
里奥伸手触摸两人交合处，张嘴一口咬上瓜迪奥拉的肩膀。pep真的很讨厌，他想到。

最后里奥还是射进了瓜迪奥拉体内，微凉的体液让瓜迪奥拉微微失神，一瞬间他甚至感觉自己被打上了里奥专属的标记。而瓜迪奥拉射在里奥的手上，光是男孩那双白皙的节骨分明的手握住他的阴茎的时候他就觉得自己硬得想射。  
两人窝在沙发温存了会儿，瓜迪奥拉先起身去洗澡，他把毯子往里奥身上扯了扯，以防里奥在空调底下感冒。

滚烫的热水冲在身上缓解了肌肉的酸软，瓜迪奥拉这才从刚才的事情中清醒过来，先是里奥莫名其妙的过来，然后是自己莫名其妙的被里奥操了一顿。瓜迪奥拉扶着墙，一只手分开后穴，一边抠挖里奥射进去的精液，一边觉得是不是该劝劝里奥别再这么冲动了，不要随便来德国找他。但是瓜迪奥拉又觉得如果他把这话说出来，这段关系可能就要彻底结束了。  
浴室的门被打开，里奥走进来一把抱住瓜迪奥拉的腰，抽出瓜迪奥拉的手指接手他的活儿。里奥给瓜迪奥拉做着清理，指腹恶作剧地碾压此前寻到的敏感点。  
“leo，别闹了。”瓜迪奥拉说道，倒也没阻止里奥的动作。  
在瓜迪奥拉的默许下，他们开始第二场性爱。瓜迪奥拉跪在瓷墙边，大腿分开。里奥从背后抱着瓜迪奥拉操进去，吻着瓜迪奥拉因快感而弓起身体而凸起的蝴蝶骨。

“pep，回巴萨好不好。”  
“我在想什么啊。”  
隐约间，瓜迪奥拉感觉自己听见里奥自问自答。  
“leo，其他你不要管，好好踢球。”瓜迪奥拉回应着，他看不见里奥现在的样子，也不想看到里奥现在的样子。  
里奥听了，动作先是顿了一下，而后是更加猛烈的抽插，他摁着瓜迪奥拉的肩膀让他整个胸膛都贴在瓷砖上，好撅起臀部更方便挨肏。他抿着唇又不说话，眼底复杂的情绪翻腾。  
浴室里的热气和激烈的性爱让瓜迪奥拉怀疑自己要窒息了，他用力的支撑住自己，一张嘴却只有示弱的呻吟。瓜迪奥拉想，如果他们能这样做爱做到死有多好，被发现也只不过是一桩笑话，里奥会永远在他身边。可他又怎么舍得这种想法成真，他珍视里奥比里奥自己更甚。  
“我会好好踢球的pep，为我，也是为你。”

第二日，瓜迪奥拉从床上起来的时候里奥已经没人了，难得的里奥在休息日没有赖床。他扶着腰下楼，看见里奥在喝橙汁，就像以前的每一个在巴萨罗那两人一起度过的早晨一样。  
“怎么这么早起床？”瓜迪奥拉问。  
“赶飞机。”里奥回答，递了一杯橙汁给瓜迪奥拉。  
“我送你吧。”  
“不要，你车技太烂了。”里奥撇撇嘴回应，一口闷完剩下的橙汁，脸皱巴巴纠成一团。  
看着里奥这副样子，瓜迪奥拉感觉虽然有变化，但是又什么都没变。  
最后瓜迪奥拉还是坚持把里奥送到机场，里奥在下车前抓紧时间揪着瓜迪奥拉的领子在他的侧脸吻了一下：

“再见pep，赛场见。”


End file.
